I Didn't Knoe
by officialstories
Summary: My new fanfic
1. Chapter 1

"Rocky how could you?" CeCe said as she ran out the room crying.

"CeCe wait." She said running after her.

"Rocky how could you not tell me?" CeCe said

"Not tell you what?" Rocky said

"That you and Duece are dating." She said while looking straight in Rocky's face.

"Why does it matter to you?" Rocky asked looking straight back at CeCe.

"Because Duece is my older brother." She said as she walked off

Rocky stared in shock as CeCe walked off.

She walked back in the apartment and looked at Duece angrily.

"How could you not tell me you and CeCe are brother and sister?" She asked.

"It never seemed like the right time to tell you." He said shakily.

"Well were you two going to tell me at all?" She asked calming down a little bit

"Yes Rocky Boo we were going to tell you about it we just found out ourselves." He said

"That's all I needed to hear Duece" She said as she got up.

"You know what I love Rocky?" He asked

"No, what?" She said

"I love me some hot sauce Chica." He said as she giggled her sweet giggle.

"I know you do but what are we going to do about CeCe?" She said

"Why don't we just sit her down and calm her down chica." He said.

"Good idea Duece but how are we going to talk to her when she won't talk to us anymore." She said

"Easy at school she can't avoid us there." He said

"Great idea Duece." She said

"I know chica." He said

CeCe's P.O.V

"How could Rocky not tell me she was dating Duece? She was her best friend she trusted her. How could Duece not tell her he is her brother and he's already keeping secrets. They found out that they were brother and sister for a week. "CeCe thought.

~Next Day at school~

"CeCe wait we need to talk" Rocky said running to her.

She knew that voice she ran to her first class as fast as she could.

"CeCe why did you run from me?" Rocky asked

Dang I forgot she was in all my classes she thought.

"Bryan would you switch seats with me" CeCe asked

"Yeah CeCe I wouldn't mind" He said as he got up and switched seats with her

"CeCe you can't ignore me all day you know" She said

CeCe looked up at her and then looked back at her work on the table.

"CeCe you never do your work I know that I'm your best friend" Rocky said

"A best friend would tell her best friend that she dating her brother." She whispered

"I didn't know you and Duece were brother and sister CeCe." She said.

"Rocky just stop talking to me I don't want to hear it." She said as the bell rang.

"CeCe what's wrong?" Ty asked as he took her seat.

"Have you ever walked in on your best friend kissing your brother then you'll know what I'm going through." She said.

"Rocky kissed Duece?" He asked

"Hey my lips are sealed." She said as she turned around in her seat as class started.


	2. Chapter 2

~Same Day after School Blue's Apartment~

"Rocky you kissed Duece?" Ty asked

"CeCe told you didn't she?" Rocky said

"No, but you just admitted that you did." He said

"No, I didn't Ty." She said as she walked to her window.

"If I find out it's true I'm going to kill CeCe's brother." He said

"Seriously doe's everybody know except me?" She said as she walked out to the fire escape

She walked down the escape to CeCe's apartment. She tapped on the window as Flynn walked over an opened up the window.

"Hey Rocky sweets CeCe's not here right now so you'll have to wait on her to come." He said as he went back to playing his video game.

Just then CeCe walked through the door.

"Hey sis Rocky's here." He said not taking his eye off of the screen.

She walked back out the door.

"CeCe wait" Said Rocky as she ran after CeCe.

"What…what must you want Rocky. You've been following me around all day." She said

"Why are you so mad?" Rocky said walking over to CeCe

"You're dating my brother without telling me Rocky that's dirty." She said

"I didn't know he was your brother." Rocky said

"He's still our best friend rocky even if he wasn't my brother were you two going to tell me.''

"Yes, we were." Rocky said

"When.. When you two got married because I've heard you two have been going out for over two months." She said Walking into her apartment.

"Rocky you know what just give me some space don't try and fix this you've already made it worst."

Duece's P.O.V

Rocky came knocking on my door in tears.

"Chica What's wrong?"

"CeCe won't talk to me." She said while crying

"Why?" He Asked

"She thinks we weren't going to tell her at all about us" She said still crying

"Well Rocky Boo we weren't" He said

CeCe's P.O.V.

I walked into Deuce's apartment quietly because him and rocky were arguing. I listened in.

"Well Rocky Boo we weren't" Duece said

"What are you talking about ?" She said

"I'm saying we weren't going to tell her." He said

"What so you're taking her side?" She said as she got up from the couch

"No I'm just saying we weren't." He said

"What you're taking the side of that dyslexic freak!" She said angrily

It was time for me to speak up. CeCe thought in her head.

"So that's what you think about me Rocky." CeCe said as both Duece and Rocky were startled.

"No, CeCe I didn't mean it like that." Rocky said

"No, I think you did." She said as she ran out the door

"Why would you….. You know what jus forget it." He said running after CeCe


	3. Chapter 3

CeCe's P.O.V

"CeCe wait" Said Duece as he ran after her

"CeCe wait Chica." He said

"What Duece you're going to cover for your girlfriend." She said turning around crying

"No, I'm not going to she was wrong for saying that CeCe." He said

"Well now you know huh you know I'm dyslexic." She said still crying

"It's okay CeCe okay I have ADHD." He said

"You do?" She asked

"Yes I just take pills to calm me down." He said

"Duece why are you telling me this?" She Said

"I figured we're brother and sister now I can tell you anything." He said

"Well Duece I'm alright okay it's your girlfriend I'm not okay with so you can go back upstairs." She said as she walked to her apartment

"Ok chica." He said as he walked to the Blue's apartment.

Duece's P.O.V

I walked back into the Blue's apartment and sat on the couch. Rocky walked in and sat down with me.

"Did you talk to your sister?" She said

"Yes." I said

"Well?" She said

"Well what?" I said

"What did she say?" she asked

"She said that she has no problem with me but with you." I said as I looked at her.

"Well can you talk to your sister for me?" She said looking back

"You know my sister has a name." I said

"Well I don't even understand how yall are siblings." She said

"My dad was dating her mom and my mom at the same time he had me a year before CeCe. We just found out like a week ago. Surprisingly our moms are very good friends."

"Wait your dad cheated on your mom for a year when he had CeCe." She asked

"Yeah that's what happened." I said

"Can you still talk to her for me?" She said

"No, you're going to have to do that yourself." I said as I got up

"Okay I understand." She said

I wonder why CeCe is so mad at me I did nothing to her and she's just mad I'm dating her brother. Rocky thought to herself.

She walked down the stairs to CeCe's apartment. She knocked on the door and Flynn answered.

"Hey Rocky sweets what's up?" Flynn asked

"Hey Flynn CeCe home?" Rocky Asked

"Yeah she's in her room." He said

"Ok thanks." She said

She walked to CeCe's room and knocked on the door.

"Go away Flynn." CeCe said

"It's me CeCe can I come in." Rocky asked

"No, go away." She said

"Come on CeCe let me in okay please we need to talk." Rocky said

She opened up the door slowly and let Rocky in.


	4. Chapter 4

CeCe's P.O.V

I let Rocky into my room.

"What do you want?" I asked

"CeCe we need to talk." Rocky said

"About what." I asked

"About me and Duece and everything else that's happened in the last 2 days." She said

"Well speak." I said

"Well CeCe let me start by saying I didn't know Duece was your brother. Ever since we were kids I liked Duece but I was too scared to say it because I thought you liked him to. Then this one day we were in a room together by ourselves and we found our love for each other and then you walked in on us kissing which was good because we were taking that a little too far and I just felt so bad for not telling you and then you got mad and ignored us this whole time and I was worried about losing my best friend and her brother is so cute but I'll just have to dump him if.."

"Don't you dare break up with him will kill you." I said as I jumped up from my bed.

"ok I won't but I want permission from you." She said

"You have permission but no sucking face around me." I said

"I can live with that." She said as we hugged.

~Outside on the Stoop~

"Deucey, Deuce me and CeCe made up she accepted us." Rocky said as she ran up and kissed Deuce.

"Wow no PDA on the stoop." I said as they broke the kiss

"Oyeah with 1 exception no PDA around her." Rocky said

"Aw come on CeCe I didn't say anything when you did PDA with Luke all the time!" Duece said

"Ok whatever PDA all you want to." I said

They made out right in front of me like I wasn't even right there. They were starting to get a little to far.

"Ok. Ok break it up going a little too far." I said as I broke them apart from each other. They were looking at each other like they were going to finish it up later on their own time.

"Do not finish this on your own time I know that look." I said while laughing

"We weren't thinking that." They both said that in unison.

"Right." I said still laughing.

"Hey you guys want to go get ice-cream." I asked them

"Sure." They both said at the same time.

I walked in front and tried to ignore that they were kissing while we were walking. We got there and got our ice-cream and sat down. They started PDAing again and I had to do it all over again but I'm glad their together.

THE END


End file.
